


Under the Mistletoe, Again

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Mistletoe keeps appearing, much to Seungkwan's annoyance.





	Under the Mistletoe, Again

**Author's Note:**

> this week has been hell but here's a little bit of holiday verkwan fluff

“Come on,” Hansol said coaxingly, reaching for Seungkwan’s hands, and pulling him closer. “We _have_ to.”

Seungkwan sighed, annoyed, but leaned in. “Fine. Only because it’s Christmas eve though.”

Hansol smiled and closed the gap between them, tasting the minty sweetness from the candy cane Seungkwan had been working on while they wrapped presents. He had been assisting his boyfriend get the last-minute things done – wrapping forgotten presents, decorating snowflake shaped cookies, and meal prep, before Christmas and the crowd of people that would come with it. Hansol really did want to help, it wasn’t his fault that Seungkwan just looked so damn cute in his too big Christmas sweater.

“But that’s the last one,” Seungkwan declared, pulling away from the kiss. “I don’t know where this mistletoe keeps coming from,” he paused and gave Hansol a pointed look, “but at this rate, we’re never going to be ready for tomorrow.”

Hansol grinned at him, handing him a roll of wrapping paper. “I’ll make it up to you by helping wrap the last of the presents.”

“Are you actually going to be helpful?”

“Of course!”

Seungkwan looked at him for a long moment before gesturing for him to sit, “I guess you’re the best I’ve got, so I’ll have to make do.”

“But you love me.” Hansol reminded him, pulling out a long piece of tape, but tangling it in the process, the end of it sticking to his fingertip which he began to wave around.

Seungkwan looked at him, resigned. “But I love you.” He grabbed the tape from Hansol’s hand he was waving in the air. “God, you’re _so_ lucky I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)


End file.
